Love Potions, Love Potions
by Wolves12
Summary: Lots of things happened in the 5th year. The most shocking was Harry and Ron became friends with Draco, Hermione did not. Everyone thinks Draco and Hermione should be together. Ron and Harry have a plan to get them together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A lot of things happened during 5th year. Ron and Pansy started going out, Harry started dating this American wizard exchange student, Neville and Luna also started to date, and Ginny was still dating Dean. Also Snape became more nicer to Harry and protected him. The most change was Draco, Harry and Ron became friends. They put their differences and Draco started hating Voldemort and all that he stood for. The only person from the Golden Trio that did not become friends with Draco, is Hermione Granger.

Draco could not forget his long-time hatred for Mudbloods even if he did not want them to be killed off. Hermione could not forget the four years of torture Draco inflicted to her and her friends. Harry and Ron wanted them to be friends, it would be more easier to get them together. Yes, I said it right, they wanted them to be together.

Ron and Harry, as did everyone else, thought they would be great together. They saw it in their actions, their eyes, their emotions. They tried to get them together before, it had blew up in their face. This time they had a plan. In potions they were learning about love potions. Harry was going to ask Snape for one to use on Hermione and Draco. As did everyone else, Snape thought Draco and Hermione belonged together.

During one of Snape's class Harry raised his hand. " Yes _Potter_. " sneered Snape. Just because Snape was nice to Harry he did not want people to know.

" Professor I want to know if I can see after class? "

Snape glared at him " If you must Potter. But NEVER again disturb my class. "

After class Harry walked to Snape's desk. Snape saw him and asked in a somewhat nice way " What did you need Harry? "

" You and I both know Hermione and Draco belong together. You and I also know that they won't agree to go out. So I need a potion to give them, that won't _make_ the fall in love, but to 'unlock' their feelings. "

" I know the potion _Evol rof efil._ I will get it for you. "

Snape got it and said " You only need one drop. "

Harry said thank you and left he meet up with Ron and Ron asked " Did you get it? "

" Yeah I did. "


	2. Chapter 2

" So how are we going to do this? " asked Ron

" Well since it is Thursday, and Draco sits with us every Thursday and Sunday, we can get them today during dinner. This will be the seating order, my girlfriend, Everline will sit on my left. Hermione will sit on my right with Draco sitting next to her. You will sit next to Draco and your girlfriend, Pansy will sit on your right. "

" Thats is a good plan. Does Hermione and Draco have to sit next each other? "

" To have our plan work yes they do. After we sit and out food appear, me and you will put a drop of the potion in their drinks. " Harry handed Ron a bottle of _Evol rof efil_ " I put half of the potion into that bottle so we can put the drops at the same time. "

" Ok cool, so where is everyone? " asked Ron

" Pansy and Everline are hanging out and I made Hermione and Draco study together. "

" Why? " questioned Ron.

" So they have to spend time with each other. " smiled Harry.

 _With Hermione and Draco_

" I can't believe I am stuck with you. " hissed Hermione.

" Well you can leave Mud-" Draco stopped himself he promised Harry and Ron he will not call Hermione, Mudblood or Granger. Instead he had his new annoying nickname Know-it-all. Hermione hated it. " Well you can leave Know-it-all. "

" That's NOT my name Ferret. " growled Hermione

" Well that is not mine. " hummed Draco. He loved teasing and messing with Hermione, it was his way to annoy her.

" Well you are a Ferret. "

Draco just brushed that remark away. " So are you going to leave "

" _No!_ " snapped Hermione " You _know_ we have a big Transfiguration test next Monday. Why don't _you_ leave you are not even studying. "

" Well I would but _you_ are here and I _looove_ messing with you. "

" Just shut up so I could study. "

Draco did not talk, but he did make many annoying noises, Hermione tried to ignore. Finally when it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione got up and left, with draco trailing behind her.

 _In the Great Hall_

Hermione and Draco got to the table and Everline, Harry, Ron, and Pansy were already there. They both saw two seats between Ron and Harry and knew their friends wanted them to sit next to each other.

" No way are we sitting next to each other. " Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

" Please! Just this once. " Harry said in a child-like voice.

" Fiiiiiiine. " Hermione said.

" Whatever. " muttered Draco.

Draco and Hermione sat down and Harry and Ron smiled. During dinner, Harry and Ron slyly put one drop of the potion in Draco and Hermione cups.

After dinner Draco turned to Hermione and whispered " Have I ever told you how your eyes sparkle?


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Hermione could not stop staring at each other. Harry cleared his throat. " So how do you feel? "

Hermione stared at him " Different….What did you do?! "

Harry gulped. Did Snape say this was happen? " W-what do you mean? "

" Well you or Ron had to do something, I mean Draco and I never looked at each other for more than a second. "

Harry was about to answer when Draco said " Hey let's forget about them and maybe we can hang out. I think we need to get to know each other for a while. "

Harry smiled, thanks Draco. Hermione agreed and they left. Harry turned to Ron. " You don't think they know do you? "

" No but we should ask Snape about Hermione's reaction. "

" Yeah. " Harry agreed. They said goodbye to their girlfriends and left.

 _With Hermione and Draco_

" Ha I can't believe they felt for that! " Hermione laughed.

" Yeah i can't believe they tried to put us under a love potion.

" We are just lucky, we thought something fishy was going on. And they were not so sly of putting the potion in are drinks. We could clearly see the bottles." Hermione stated.

" I know, so what do we do after this. "

" I want revenge. " Hermione hissed.

" How? " questioned Draco.

" Well we acted as a couple. " both shivered at that. " We do that for a couple of months. Then during dinner one day, we tell them we were never under their love potion. "

" How will get us revenge? "

" All we do is acted all couple-like, but way more extreme. We acted as the only person in the world is each other. We annoy them, and they might admit they put us under the love potion. " smiled Hermione.

" That's a great plan. I just can't believe I have to kiss you, hold your hand, and other gross stuff. Wait do we have to kiss? " Draco asked.

" In order to make them believe us. " Hermione shivered. " Yes, yes we do. "

" Fine but won't they notice we are acting as we are kissing? We never really did that. "

" Well do you really want to kiss me? "

" No, but if we want them to believe us we have to practice, we have to. " stated Draco.

" Fine we can practice now. " Hermione made a gross face.

 _In Snape's classroom._

" But Professor, it was crazy. If the potion worked why would Hermione ask me what I did instead of worrying about Draco and _staring dreamily into his eyes_? " Harry argued.

" I am telling you Harry the potion worked, you know Hermione is a smart witch, she was just wondering what was going on. "

" But-" Ron tried to cut in.

" Ok if you two are really worried about them, you two and I will watch over her. Now go, I have papers to grade.

Harry and Ron left without a word, still unsure about the potion working.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. " Why do we have to be in here? " complained Draco

" I told you already. When Harry and Ron come in, we are going to acted like we are couple, when they ask about us, we tell them that we are dating. "

" But still, we are in the _Gryffindor Common Room_! "

" So, suck it up ferret. "

" Ok if we are going to do this, NO ferret. "

" Fine then No know-it-all. "

Draco made a face, he loved calling her know-it-all, it annoyed her so much, but if it stopped her from calling him ferret, he will gladly give it up. " Fine, but if you say ferret ONE time, I will go back to calling you know-it-all. " he warned.

" Same goes for you, if you say know-it-all ONE time I will call you ferret. "

" OK deal. " he held out his hand for her to shake it. She took it quickly and shook it. They both wiped their hands afterwards.

A few hours went by and no sign of Harry and Ron, after a while of waiting, both Hermione and Draco fell asleep.

 _Ron and Harry_

" I can't believe we got trapped inside the broom closet. Its enchanted and everyone knows it, Dumbledore won't do anything about it. " Ron whinned.

" Just leave it. " hissed Harry. He was really tired and annoyed at Ron.

They kept walking till they got to the Gryffindor Common Room. Inside they came to a surprise. Hermione and Draco we curled together. Hermione head was on Draco's chest their legs and arms intertwined..

Ron looked at Harry " So the potion did work. "

" I guess it did. " Harry agreed.

They both went to bed, happy that their plan worked.

 _In the morning_

Draco woke up, he looked at the old grandfather clock in the common room. It said 2:00 in the morning. Draco groaned, he was going to get up to go into his own common room when he felt a body. He opened his eyes fully and saw Hermione. She was tangled with him, her head against his chest.

" Great just great! This is not what I need right now. " he mumbled to himself.

He tried to move , but Hermione just shifted around and held on to him. ' Come on Granger ' thought Draco. Draco had been laying there for what seemed for a couple of hours, when he decided he had enough.

" Hermione wake up! " Draco hissed. He shook her and finally she got up.

Hermione turned to Draco and smacked him against the head. " Don't EVER wake me up you idiot! "

" Well what did you expected me to do. We were tangled up together, and I could not move. No if you don't mind I am leaving to go back to my common rooms. "

" No! What if someone catches you? " questioned Hermione.

Draco smirked " Why worried for me? "

" _No!_ But if someone sees you leaving here at this hour they _will_ get suspicious. "

" Fine! But where am I going to sleep. " Inquired Draco

" I will make a bed on the floor, and then I am going to bed on my room. " replied Hermione.

" Oh no, if i am going to sleep on the floor, then you are to. " demanded Draco.

" Why? "

Draco decided to mock her. " Well your friends certainly saw us on the couch. If they find me on the floor without you they might get _suspicious._ "

Hermione stared at Draco. " Fine but I find you next to me in the morning, I will kill you! "


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ron walked down from their rooms. When the came down they saw Hermione and Draco. They were are the floor and yet again tangled together.

" You don't think they moved to the floor to you know…."

" Really Ron that is the first thing you thought of come on! "

" Hey I know you were thinking it as well. "

Harry smacked Ron, " Come on let's wake them up for breakfast. "

Harry and Ron walked up to the sleeping 'couple' " Hey Hermione, Draco it is time for breakfast, wake up. "

Hermione and Draco slowly woke up. Hermione saw how she was tangled with Draco and gave him a look that said 'we will deal with this later.'

" So " said Ron slowly. " are you two a couple now. "

Hermione gave Draco a big kiss " Yeah we are. "

Harry smiled " I knew you two would get together. I just knew it. "

Hermione smiled sweetly ' You will soon be eating those words. ' she thought.

" This won't be we different and strange for you two right? I mean me and Hermione have not been exactly nice to each other, you know. " Draco asked.

Ron smiled and laughed. " Why would it be different and strange? Everyone, me and Harry mostly, has been waiting for you two to get together. "

Draco and Hermione blushed, no it was not because they like each other, it was just a natural habit.

" We me and Draco are going to the Great Hall for breakfast. " Hermione told Harry and Ron.

Harry grinned " Ok you two can get dressed, we will wait for you and we all can go down together. "

Harry and Ron left and Hermione turned to Draco. She smacked him, " That's for being tangled with me. And this is the perfect way to start our plan. We get dressed and then go down to the Great Hall without them. "

 _With Harry and Ron_

" They should be ready by now. " Harry frowned.

" Maybe they are…."

Harry glared at Ron " Don't even finish that sentence. "

" What should we do? " asked Ron

" We should head down there, they might have headed down there without us. "

" Ok let's go, but I might be right, they could be- " Harry glared at Ron with a face that said ' Don't even say it '

Ron and Harry headed down, and left the common room. They walked to the Great Hall, and went to the Gryffindor table. There they saw Hermione and Draco.

" So you left without us why? " asked Ron.

" Oh sorry you two. Me and Draco decided to leave. We honestly forget about you guys. We are so sorry. " Hermione explained.

" It's fine. " both Harry and Ron said.

Harry took a seat next to his girlfriend, Everline and Ron took a seat next to his girlfriend, Pansy. After breakfast Hermione got up and said " Me and Draco are going to hang out till potions start. "

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him along.

 _Hermione and Draco_

" What did you want to talk to me about? " questioned Draco.

" I can't believe they did not get upset. How could they not get upset. Our plan is not working! " Hermione complained.

" Hey! It will work, it will just take some time. "

" Fine, but I can't wait to get revenge, for them trying to get us under that stupid love potion! "

" I know, me as well. Now let's go, we need to talk in a more private area. Let's hope no one heard our conversation. "

Draco's hope was not granted though, because someone was listening….


	6. Chapter 6

_Headmaster's office_

" It seems like we got some drama going on. "

" What do you mean? " asked a puzzled Albus Dumbledore.

" Well it's seems that Harry and Ron gave Hermione and Draco the _Evol rof efil_. Hermione and Draco learned of this, and know acting like they are dating, for some sort of plan or whatever. "

Dumbledore laughed " Well this should be fun. How did you come across this information? "

" I just came across Hermione and Draco's little chat. "

" Well let's just see how this plays out. "

Snape smiled " Yeah let's " then he turned and left.

 _Potion's Class_

Hermione and Draco sat together, they really did not want to but, if they wanted to show that they are dating, this is what it takes. Snape walked to them, Draco did not know why or how, but Snape seemed different towards him and Hermione.

" Look is this just _wonderful_ they newest couple. " Snape smiled, a smile unlike him.

Someone raised his hand " Professor. " Snape turned to the student " Yes? "

" If you don't mind me asking, are you ok? You seem different, unlike yourself. "

Snape smiled" Ah yes, I am fine, I am just happy that Draco forgot his muggle-born hating ways, and started dating Ms. Hermione Granger. "

Snape then whispered to Hermione and Draco " Talk to me after class. "

Snape then went back to teaching class, with a strangely happy attitude.

 _After class_

Draco and Hermione walked up to Snape's desk. " You wanted to see us Professor? " asked Draco.

" Yes, I want to talk about a small matter. "

" What is it? " questioned Hermione

" I know you are not under the love potion. "

Hermione and Draco was about to say something when Snape explained " I know of this because I you guys talking this morning. Don't worry I won't tell Ron or Harry, I like this little game you two are playing. Now leave I have papers to grade. "

 _Hermione and Draco_

" I can't believe Snape know! " shouted Draco

" I know, at least he won't tell Harry or Ron. "

" Yeah. " Then Draco grabbed Hermione's face and kissed her long and hard., she kissed back.

When he pulled back they were breathing hard. " What was that for? " Hermione asked her face red.

" I don't know. "

" Why did you do it. "

" I don't know, I just did. "

" Do you like me? "

" I don't know maybe, do you like me? "

" Why are asking me this? "

" Well you _did_ kiss me back. "

" So it was just a reaction. "

" You still kissed me back. "

" You are the one who kissed me in the first place! " argued Hermione.

" So. "

Hermione was about to say something else when Draco once again, kissed Hermione. This one was more longer and had a more loving way about it.

 _Ron and Harry_

" The day seemed to go by fast. " Harry told Ron.

" I know right. " agreed Ron

" Do you know where Hermione and Draco is? " asked Harry.

Ron was about to answer when they heard a voice " We are here. I was just taking Hermione on a walk, I am know taking her back to the common room. "

" Thanks Draco, I am going to bed now. " she gave him a kiss and left.

Harry and Ron turned to Draco. " You two seem close now. "

Draco smiled a faint smile " Yeah we are. "


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Draco were sitting together when Hermione asked. " Do you think we have to get revenge anymore now since we are really together. "

" I don't know maybe, I mean they did try to put us under the love potion. "

" Yeah but, if they haven't we would not have a reason to get revenge and then we would mostly likely still hate each other. " Hermione explained.

" Yes but it could still be fun. " Draco said with a glint in his eyes.

" Yes, I guess it could. " Laughed Hermione.

" Well I have to run, love you. " Draco whispered. He then kissed Hermione and left.

Hermione sighed and went up to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. When she got there Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

" Hey Hermione, so how was your date? "Harry smiled, a toothy smile.

Hermione blushed " It was not a _date_ we just hung out. "

" Yeah sure. Everyone knows you two are dating, so whatever you guys do together it's a date. " stated Ron

" It is not. " insisted Hermione, but she knows her battle was lost.

" Yeah ok. " Ron and Harry said in singsong.

Hermione shook her head, and went to her dorm to sleep.

 _The next morning_

Draco woke up, he looked at the time, 3:00. ' _It's so early_ ' thought Draco. He turned to his side and tried to sleep. For some reason he could not fall asleep. Does he really like Hermione? Did he accidently swallow the love potion, and that's why he lov-likes Hermione? Did she really like him? Was she faking it? What if she wants more in a relationship? Could he give her more? What if his Dad goes after him for dating her? What if he goes after Hermione? What if Voldemort kills them? Questions keep flying through Draco's head, he could not stop them. He needed and wanted these questions asked. But could they be answered. He did know if they could, but he knew he wanted them to.

Draco could not go back to sleep so he laid in bed asleep. He did not understand why the questions were running through his head, they just were. He wanted them answered but he thought he should keep them to himself.

 _A few hours later_

Hermione woke up, it was 9:00 and she had to get up and eat. She quickly got dressed and went on her way down there. She was walking when she bumped into each other.

" Oh sorry. " Hermione apologized.

" No problem Hermione. " said the voice.

Hermione looked up their was Blaise Zabini " I am sorry really. "

" Like I said no problem. "

Hermione went to walk away when Blaise grabbed her arm. " You know, Draco is not them only one who is _madly_ in love with you. " He whispered.

" What do- " Hermione was cut off by Blaise's lips.

Hermione tried to pull away, but he had a strong grip. Hermione finally pulled away and walked away. What she did not know, is someone saw _everything._

 _With Draco_

He could not believe what he saw! Blaise kissed Hermione and Hermione kissed Blaise. He could not believe a stupid mudblood like her!

They are both going to get it, Blaise is first, and he will deal with him as he please. Draco Malfoy does not get tricked, he does not get hurt. People are going to pay, and he will make sure it will happen!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco stormed into the Slytherin Common Room. " Where is Zabini? "

Everyone pointed to Blaise, other than that nobody moved, Draco was mad and the did not want to be in his wrath.

Draco walked up to him and pulled on his collar. He dragged him into their dorm. " Get out. " Draco growled to the two students talking in the dorm.

Draco pushed Blaise to a wall. " Whoah man, why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong. "

" Did you do something wrong? Did you do something wrong? You kissed Hermione! My girlfriend! Of course you did something wrong! Why would you do something like that? "

" She's cute, she is smart, she is amazing, she is _yours._ Anything else. "

Draco turned to walk away and without warning, Draco punched Blaise right in the face. Then draco spat on him and walked away.

 _With Hermione_

Hermione was worried. Draco ignored her all day, and the only thing she said to her was ' Meet me by the quidditch field. She was there now, expecting the worse. What did she do? Did she say something wrong? Oh no! What if he saw the kiss between her and Blaise? But it was not _her_ fault. He kissed her, not the other way around. She tried to pull away, he held on. Hermione did not understand her feelings for Draco but she liked them. She wanted them to stay, and she wanted the same feelings from Draco. What if he broke up with her? They were never friends before, will it go back to that or worse?

Hermione thoughts were stopped when she saw Draco coming.

" Draco-" she started to say.

" Don't! Please don't. I trusted you, but that was a mistake. I am sorry Hermione, but I can't do this. " Draco walked away without a word. Hermione feel to her knees, everything breaking around her.

 _Later_

Harry and ron found her there, crying not moving. They both ran to her. " What happened? " Harry asked. Harry and Ron were holding her while she was crying.

" Draco. " Hermione barely got out.

" Look Hermione it will work out. " Harry said.

" How do you know? " whispered Hermione.

Harry and ron looked at each other. They both agreed they had to tell her about the potion.

" Look Hermione. You and Draco are under a love potion. It's a different kind of one. It unlocks your feelings. " Harry explained.

" I know. " Hermione said.

" What? " Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

Hermione explained everything, then she explained what had just happened between her and Draco.

After she was done, Harry said " One, I am amazed on how you figured that out. Two, I am going to _kill_ Draco. "

Hermione was going to protest but she knew it was no use, once they said something they were going to do it.

Harry and ron helped her up and then the took her to the Gryffindor Common Room.

 _With Draco_

Draco felt horrible, he knew he should not have done that to Hermione. He was just so upset. Why would she do that? Draco was thinking more, when he saw Harry and Ron coming his way.

" Hey guys. " Draco said.

Harry lifted Draco up and punched him in his face. " Why? " asked Harry.

" Why what? " Draco was confused. Someone did not punch someone else in the face, without no reason.

" You hurt Hermione's feelings without no reason. " Ron hissed.

" No reason! She kissed Blaise, I saw it will my own two eyes! " Draco argued.

" Did you give her a chance to explain? No you did not. Hermione did not kiss Blaise. He kissed her, and when he did she tried to pull away, but he held on. " Harry argued back

Draco started to feel bad, what did he do. " How can I fix this? " Draco asked.

" How about you talk to her? " Ron said.

Draco nodded his head. he just hoped she would let him talk. Draco started to walk away when he smiled at Harry.

" Did you know Hermione and me are not under the love potion? "

" Yeah Hermione told us. You to are horrible. Why couldn't you two let us have our way? " Harry faked pouted.

" It's not in our nature to. " Draco laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco rushed to find Hermione. " Where is she? " He had asked himself.

He finally found her sitting on a bench outside. Draco took small steps towards her. When he got to her, she took a deep, but quiet breath.

Draco sat beside her. Hermione turned and looked at him. " What do _you_ want? " she hissed.

" Ok, I know you are very angry at me, but please hear me out. " Draco pleaded.

Hermione thought about yelling at him, and storming away, like he did. But when she thought of it, she decided it may make things worse. Instead she looked him in the eyes and said. " Go on. "

" When I saw yo- Blaise kissing you, I got so mad. I thought you never loved me and was just messing with my feelings. I know I should have not yelled at you like that and never given you a chance, but I was so angry. I may not love you, but I care a lot about you. I want to be with you, and I thought I would lose you. "

Hermione had no idea what to say. She was still very mad at Draco, and she could not forgive him easily

" Hey I know you were upset. I would be to, but you did not have to act like that. I am still upset, but I will give you one more shot. But that is all. If you mess this up, you're done. " Hermione warned.

Draco smiled, he could not stop. " I will be nice from now on, you can trust me. " Then he did a fancy looking bow.

Hermione laughed " What a funny bow, but I am sorry I will not return it. "

Hermione then ran, not looking back. " Oh yes you will! " Shouted Draco as he ran after her.


	10. Epilogue

Little feet ran towards a lay-in-bed Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy. The little feet jumped on the bed, and held on to the two Malfoys.

" Looks like we got little monsters on us. " said Mr. Malfoy.

" Yes it looks like we do? " asked Mrs. Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy looked like he was thinking for a long time. " Maybe we should tickle them till they leave. "

" No! No! " Shouts were coming from the little feet.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled " That's a great idea. Shall we start? "

Mr. Malfoy agreed as they went towards the little feet they all shouted. " No! No! Mommy! Daddy! We are not little monsters, we are you kids! "

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looked at each other. " Maybe we should spare them, they are our children after all. Plus our soon-to-be child that is waiting to come, needs some siblings. " Mr. Malfoy said.

" I guess we have to. " Mrs. Malfoy pretended to sigh.

" So what does our children want? " Mrs. Malfoy asked.

" Tell us about how you and Daddy meet! " they all demanded.

" Do you really want to know? " questioned Draco.

" Yes! Yes! " they all had their eyes on their parents.

" Well, me and my Hermione meet…."

Draco and Hermione told their story to their three children, Astra, Scorpius, and Zander while holding them close.

The End


End file.
